


what your partner says about you

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Each Pokemon Represents Light/Dark/Balance, Fluff, Gen, Keyblade Wielders have Pokemon, Will add more tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: What your partner is says a lot about your 1. Alignment on the Light and Dark scale, 2. Personality, and 3. Possible Fate. Well, at least the description applied for Keyblade Wielders and their Pokemon Partners.(Drabble series of Keyblade Wielders and their Pokemon partners.)





	1. Eggcellent Musings (i am not sorry for the pun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as a sorta Daemon are Pokemon AU. It still technically is, only more for the Keyblade Wielders. InfernalFox, Kate, thank you both for spurring me on. I swear I create more and more AUs in the KH3 RP than in my own docs nowadays.

As long as Sora could remember, he always had an egg in his room, housed in an incubator. Not a regular chicken egg, or Chocobo egg, as much as he wanted the rare bird. It was as large as a Chocobo egg however. His mom said that the egg had appeared at his bedside when he was a baby, incubator and all. They hadn't even been sure if the egg would hatch, and even after he had grown just a bit older, nothing much changed with the egg.

To Sora, however, the egg was less a decoration and more of a marvel. A pure white shell littered with red and blue shapes. One would have thought it was just a stone ornament, but whenever he took the egg out of its incubator, Sora was always surprised to find it radiating warmth, and oddly enough happiness.

"I wonder what sort of animal lays such a large and pretty egg," Sora hummed as he cradled the egg gently in his arms. "I hope you will hatch soon!"

* * *

 As long as Riku could remember, Sora had a rather... protective streak whenever anyone mentioned the 'rock egg' sitting in his room. Not that Riku thought it was a rock. The first time he found out about it, he teased Sora about the egg. Not long after, Riku realised the egg could move on its own when he tried to take it home with him out of jealousy, and he watched the egg literally roll away from the pillow he had left it on. Riku was pretty sure that whatever was in the egg, it was more aware than Sora and the other adults expected it to be.

(Not that he was ever planning on telling Sora that he stole the egg in the first place. And perhaps he could be at fault for said over-protectiveness, considering Sora had come to him crying about his egg vanishing. He had to breathe a sigh of relief when Sora showed up the next day telling him the egg had returned to his room.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Pokemon just yet. Or just one Pokemon right now. You all can already guess who Sora's partner will be. We'll touch on the others later. Also, this chapter is Pre-BBS.


	2. Shooting Stars, Fallen Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh next drabble up and I am sorry this one is both fluffy and sad and i dunno why i ended up making it so? Also a bit of world building.

Kairi hummed as Cleffa gave her another flower from the gardens, winding it into the flower crown she was making. The little star shape Pokemon chirped happily before running off again to gather more, much to Kairi's delight.

Her grandma had always told her to cherish the fact that she had Cleffa. Not many little girls had Pokemon, after all. To her grandma, Pokemon were signs of fighters, of Keyblade Wielders, and having one appear by a child's side was always either a fear or a joy.

To Kairi, Cleffa was her only friend. Kairi often wandered to the outer gardens to play, but no one wanted to play with a princess. Cleffa on the other hand, was gentle, fun loving, and didn't care that she was a princess. Sure, Cleffa was a Pokemon, but Kairi had a feeling she was just as smart as her grandma.

When they weren't in the gardens, Kairi and Cleffa were often found in Merlin's library, poking around the various books on Pokemon, and Kairi was always fascinated at how Pokemon had originally been a common sight prior to the end of the war her grandma told her about. Merlin often told her that he thought that Pokemon had their own World, just that no one had found it yet.

Perhaps Cleffa had been what spawned her fascination with stars and other Worlds. After all, from what her grandma had said, Cleffa's line were thought to arrive on shooting stars, and would vanish in the sunrise. To Kairi, it meant that Cleffa's kind were World travelers, hopping from one World to the next with every star shower.

Kairi hoped that one day she would be able to travel the stars with Cleffa.

* * *

 

She didn't know that the wish would cost her memories, and her World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleffa is Kairi's partner, specifically because of Kairi's origin on Destiny Island, having fallen into the water from a shooting star. I did mention that Pokemon tended to determine the Keyblade Wielder's fates right? Also, Fairy Types. 
> 
> (yes, the pokemon world exists. no, no one knows where it is. so yes, it is possible that merlin and kairi's grandma would have records on pokemon.)


	3. Of Earth and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i'm ignoring my completely blank assignment and writing another chapter of this. plunny please let go (no don't i haven't been this inspired in ages)

The first time Riku and Sora learned what Pokemon were was when the armored man and lady appeared on their island.

The brown haired man was nice, and felt like a big brother. The two large monsters ("Pokemon, they are Pokemon, Sora," Riku corrected when the other boy tried to explain what happened to their parents.) were intimidating at first... until Sora deemed it necessary to climb the tree on the one called Torterra. Riku was mostly impressed by the large spiky dinosaur the young man called Tyranitar, cautiously approaching it to touch, before bravely asking the young man what it was.

_Terra arrived on Destiny Islands and looked on at the two children in surprise when they started playing with Torterra and Tyranitar. And when Riku explained his want to leave the Islands, he initiated the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with the silver-haired child._

_He spotted Terrakion watching him from where it hid, the Legendary Pokemon nodding in approval at his choice. Terra smiled, knowing that he had made the right decision._

Then the blue haired lady arrived and Sora was mesmerized by her Pokemon. The ice fox Ninetales and the icy ghost Frolass circled the pair playfully as Sora and Riku enjoyed the sudden ice show they performed. And Sora ended up making a promise with her, to keep Riku safe.

_Aqua hadn't expected Terra to have chosen Riku as his successor. And she didn't want Sora to suffer like her friends had. So she decided that maybe, just maybe Sora would act as an anchor for his best friend._

_She tried not to notice the Pokemon Egg that sat on the sandy beaches, ignoring what it could have meant. Even if Keldeo's soft whickers tried to draw her attention to it._

Neither of them told Sora or Riku what having Pokemon meant, but Sora and Riku knew it was special anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra's Pokemon: Torterra, Tyranitar, Terrakion
> 
> Aqua's Pokemon: Ninetales (Alolan), Frolass, Keldeo
> 
> (The legendary pokemon are there for a reason. i will explain this in a future drabble i think)


	4. Light, Dark, Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ven chapter without actually showing Ven talking. This is BBS origins timeline wise, specifically Ven and Van’s split.

They were Light and Dark.

Day and Night.

Opposing ends of the elemental spectrum.

The Eevee twins Asahi and Shingetsu knew this from the very beginning, when they had been hatched by Ventus. Gentle, unassuming Ven. Who lived in the time of the War, but at some point in his life lost all memory of it, leaving the three of them stranded in a time they had no understanding of, and a history to learn all over again.

They knew of the one who watched over them from the shadows, the ghostly fighting-type constantly observing Ven’s journey. They knew the Mythical Legendary wouldn’t step in. It was a neutral. A Balance. Even as Ven’s true bonded Legendary partner, he couldn’t actively try and change things as one of the Balance.

So it came as to no surprise that the twins and Ven had to fend for themselves against Xehanort’s brutal training. Their master didn’t remember it, but they knew he instinctively remembered why using the Darkness as a Keyblade wielder was generally a bad idea.

~~_The worlds had forgotten, and so had their master, but the memory of the Darklings was still strong in their minds._ ~~

Then it happened.

The old man had gotten impatient, his Weavile and Zoroark held the pair of them back from protecting Ven... and they felt their bond between each other, their bond as siblings and twins, rip apart at the seams.

Asahi collapsed under Weavile’s hold, her form just as unconscious and vulnerable as the fading Light. Shingetsu struggled up when Zoroark let him, and crawled to the newly named Vanitas, letting their bond as Darks settle in place.

* * *

 

Marshadow watched them from the cliff above, before it vanished into Ven’s shadow, following them back to Destiny Island. Sensing its Chosen’s Light stabilise, and his Light partner finally relax, Marshadow left, assured its Chosen had a chance. It checked in on the Dark counterpart of his Chosen. And watching Xehanort continue his brutal training, it hoped that the bond between the Dark and his partner would keep them sane.

...

...

...

Weeks later, it returned to Destiny Island. A fellow Legendary had decided that its partner needed a head start. And they were paired with the Heart of the one who had saved his Chosen. Creeping out of the shadows in the middle of the night, Marshadow gently places the incubator holding the Egg in the nursery, before vanishing once more before anyone could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced an important concept this chapter which was suggested by InfernalFox. Three Pokemon representing the states of Light, Dark, and Balance as a Keybearer’s partner. Ven’s two Eevee, Asahi (Morning Sun) and Shingetsu (New Moon), are Light and Dark respectively, while Marshadow represents Balance. However with the split there will be changes in that.
> 
> (Also, I introduced two of Xehanort’s Pokemon. The third is particularly important due to the part it’ll play in later chapters, thus I won’t name it yet.)
> 
> Also THIS SERIES WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIGHT AND FLUFFY HOW DID I LET IT END UP SAD AND ANGSTY THIS QUICKLY?! (don't worry the fluff will be back soon. I hope. That last added line seems to imply that.)


	5. Swords of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped have a dose of FLUFF. (Pre-BBS everyone, same as last time.)

Ventus could feel something on his cheek. Something wet... and rough... wait was that a tongue?

Ven opened his eyes just as the tongue swiped at his nose.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake already. Jeez, Asahi, you really live up to your name don't you," he chuckled as he sat himself up from his bed.

"Vuuui!" The Eevee cried out, prompting Ven to gently scratch the back of her ears. Soon, she curled up on his lap, purring as he looked out the window.

"Ven! Hey sleepy head, aren't you coming down for training?!" a loud voice yelled out.

Blinking out of his daze, Ven looked down and saw Terra standing there, his Larvitar clinging onto his head while his Grotle lazed on the grass of the training grounds.

"I'll be down in a sec, Terra!" Ven grinned, gently lifting the protesting Asahi off his lap and onto the bed. Grabbing his wooden Keyblade, Ven made his way down the stairs, Asahi trailing after him when she realised she was not getting any more scratches.

Dashing out onto the training grounds, Ven smiled when he realised someone else had joined Terra, hollering out to her as he ran forward, "Aqua! Good morning!"

"Morning to you too, Ven," Aqua greeted back with a smile, her Vulpix greeting Asahi by initiating a game of chase while her Snorunt snickered as it began creating snowballs and throwing them on Grotle, covering it in a layer of snow.

"So what are we doing for training today, huh?" Ven asked Aqua and Terra eagerly.

Aqua and Terra looked at each other and smiled, Aqua explaining, "Well, Master said he thinks you are ready to be introduced to the last of our partners. You know how Master Eraqus has three Pokemon, right, Ven?"

Ven tilted his head, "Yeah. That's true. But what's that have to do with anything?"

Terra took over the explanation, "Well, each of the three Pokemon is assigned a different aspect of Light, Dark or Balance associated with them. Depending on how far you are in your training, or what stage you are in as a Keyblade wielder, you'll slowly gain up to a maximum of three partners."

"My Kommo-o of the Light aspect, Klefki is of the Dark, albeit a minor association, and Cobalion is the Balance, which is honestly expected of him," Eraqus appeared behind them.

"Master Eraqus!" All three yelped in surprise. Following Eraqus were the three mentioned Pokemon, Kommo-o's scales jangling as it moved, Klefki flitting happily around the apprentices, while Cobalion stood at ready next to Eraqus.

"We weren't expecting you today," Aqua smiled.

"Don't worry," Eraqus chuckled, "I'll be leaving you both to introduce Ven to your partners. It has been a while since I myself have bonded with my Pokemon, and I believe I'll use this time to do so. Now go along."

With that Eraqus walked away, Cobalion bowing at them in greeting before following after its fellow Pokemon.

"So... where are your other partners?" Ven asked, "I mean, I guess Vulpix and Grotle are your Light partners and Snorunt and Larvitar are your Dark partners, if based on Evolution alone. If so, where's Balance?"

Terra, seeing something behind Ven, smirked, "They are right behind you."

A soft whicker and the thud of hooves on grass had Ven whirl around in surprise, and stare. He recognised the Pokemon immediately. How could he not, when he had spent hours looking through the old Pokemon encyclopedias he had found in the library, especially on the pages regarding Legendary Pokemon.

Master Eraqus' Cobalion was one thing, but to see Keldeo and Terrakion as well? That had Ven looking left and right in confusion, looking for the last of the Swords of Justice.

"Relax Ven, Virizion isn't here," Aqua laughed, and Ven visibly deflated, but then looked back up at them both and asked, "How?"

"You should be asking 'when' Ven," Terra gave him a happy smile, "After all, the only reason we met and became partners with these two was because they showed up after you finally began opening up to us."

"Me?" Ven pointed at himself.

Keldeo and Terrakion both approached him... then nudged him in the chest, causing Ven to flail and fall into the waiting arms of Terra and Aqua. The three of them then collapsed into a pile laughing happily, the smaller Pokemon crowding around to join the pile.

* * *

 

Watching from afar once more, Marshadow smiled. It's Chosen had healed in the presence of the other Keyblade Wielders. Perhaps it was time to allow him to open his Heart once more to a second partner, to fill the void left from Shingetsu's lost bond. And perhaps it was also time to allow it's Chosen's other half to have a void filled as well. Now all it needed were the two Pokemon eggs...

* * *

 

Two days later, Ventus woke to a green and brown egg in an incubator, sitting next to his bed.

Two days later, Vanitas woke to the irritating joy and elation his Light felt, only to become confused when he spotted a red and black egg sitting in an incubator next to him.

On two different worlds, Asahi and Shingetsu stared at their respective eggs in both surprise, and sadness, knowing that the void that had been left by their broken bonds, was now being replaced by another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jey if you can guess the eggs I will really be kinda laughing, or wondering if you have been on the KH3 RP Discord and looking at the history. 
> 
> IN ANY CASE.
> 
> UPDATES:  
> Aqua: Vulpix (Alolan) —> Ninetales (Alolan) (Light), Snorunt —> Frolass (Dark), Keldeo (Balance)  
> Terra: Turtwig —> Torterra (Light), Larvitar —> Tyranitar (Dark), Terrakion (Balance)  
> Eraqus: Klefki (Dark), Jangmo-o —> Kommo-o (Light), Cobalion (Balance)  
> Ventus: Asahi the Eevee (Light), Unknown Egg  
> Vanitas: Shingetsu the Eevee (Dark), Unknown Egg  
> Marshadow (Balance, watching over the pair.)


	6. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha why am I still stuck pre-BBS? Does anyone know why?! (Actually I do Vanitas has been occupying the KH part of my mind for quite some time now.)

As Shingetsu gently rolled the egg in his paws, Vanitas was busy contemplating the sudden warmth that had rolled over him. It was strange. Judging from the sheer elation he was feeling from Ventus’ end of their frayed bond, something similar had happened to the Light...

Was that what he was feeling right now? Happiness? But that was... impossible. Vanitas quickly slammed down the odd emotion, but continued observing Shingetsu play around with the egg. Why did they even get new eggs anyways? He had all of Ventus’ memories and he knew that they were already balanced enough with the Pokemon they had... unless the split had caused them to need new partners to stabilise them. But then why now? 

Shaking his head, Vanitas approached Shingetsu and lifted him onto his lap, brushing his fur as he murmured to the Eevee, “Help me hide our new friend from the old man alright?”

The Eevee purred in agreement while basking in the rare gesture of affection he got. Vanitas then set his partner down to pick the egg, feeling the warmth from it. Looking at it, Vanitas allowed himself a moment of weakness and smiled while he named the egg.

“You will be named Eclipse, for when the light of the Sun is blotted out by the Moon, and the world plunged into darkness.”

* * *

 “You will be named Moonlight, for when the darkness of the night is pierced by the Sun’s light reflecting off the Moon.”

Ven named the egg as he laid on the bed, looking on as Asahi prodded the egg curiously on the room floor.

A partner. A new friend. Would they be the Balance? Or the Light? Ven was curious. And a little surprised that the egg had appeared at all.

He hadn’t told Aqua or Terra. Not just yet. He trusted them both, but he wanted the new Pokemon to be a surprise to the pair, just like they had surprised him with Keldeo and Terrakion.

...

...

He had to wonder though, what would it mean for Aqua, that Keldeo had even chosen her.

After all, a Pokemon partner tended to reflect not just personality and their balance of Light and Dark, but a Keyblade Wielder’s future path.

...

...

Odd. How did he know that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas: Shingetsu the Eevee, Eclipse the Unknown Pokemon Egg.  
> Ventus: Asahi the Eevee, Moonlight the Unknown Pokemon Egg.


	7. Hatching Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST BBS STUFF. Also Sora just being a sunshine child while Riku is skeptical and slightly disappointed by the cute. (Super short but what can you do?)

Sora and Riku were startled out of their stargazing when a loud crack sounded. The pair froze, then looked down at the egg that sat between them and stared at the cracks in the shell that had formed.

They had to close their eyes when with another loud crack, a bright light shone from the egg. When they opened it, what could be referred to a spike ball with a face, arms and legs.

“Huh? That’s it?” Riku stared at it, disappointment clear on his face, “With all that light, I thought it be a lot cooler.”

Sora on the other hand picked up the Pokemon, who then gave a loud trill of happiness at the sight of Sora.

“Hi there little guy,” Sora said with a grin, “My name’s Sora!”

“Briiiii!” The Pokemon trilled, causing Sora to laugh, “I wish that nice lady were here, or that guy with those big dino Pokemon. They would be able to tell us what kind of Pokemon you are!”

_‘Togepi.’_

‘Eh?’ Sora blinked. Was the voice still awake?

When he heard nothing else, Sora shook of his confusion and smiled at the Pokemon, "Your name's Togepi huh?"

"Haaaa? Where did you even get that name from, Sora?" Riku asked skeptically.

Sora grinned, "Don't know, but it fits, doesn't it?"

Togepi just chirped happily at the pair of them as Riku and Sora began playfully bickering.

* * *

 

In Castle Oblivion, Ven slept on, Asahi and Moonlight standing guard over him, watching as he gave a barely visible smile as he dreamed, of a sunny beach and a pair of children, raising their first Pokemon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora's Pokemon: Togepi  
> Ven's Pokemon: Asahi (Unknown Eeveelution), Moonlight, (Unknown Final Evolution Pokemon) [YES I AM KEEPING IT SECRET STILL.]
> 
> By the way, I was struggling with the decision of letting Ven stay awake a bit longer, but this works out better.


	8. The One That Forewarns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey what about riku you ask well here you go have riku and his partner

On the sunny beaches of Destiny Islands, there was a visitor. Whether by fate or luck, the one who forewarns disaster appeared, jumping between the various huts as he made his way to his destination. 

He had sensed something. Something had gone terribly wrong, Worlds away. Absol had been sent to this World years ago, in preparation of something that would happen in the near future, but for what purpose, he had not been sure. Reaching the small island the local children called the Play Island, he watched the skies and spotted it, the thing that had triggered his senses. A comet... or was it a World traveler? 

It soon struck the ocean and Absol watched as a pair of children, one of whom had been paired with a Togepi, dove in to rescue the visitor. And the other... that silver haired child... Was that the one he had been partnered with?

Absol shook his head. That wasn't important. He continued to watch what was happening on the beach. A red haired child. A Princess of Light. In her arms was a single Cleffa, just as unconscious as her partner.

...

He would have to stick around too keep an eye on them won't he. Trouble making human children. The fates were cruel, for them to be chosen as Keybearers. 

* * *

Riku froze when a thump of feet hitting sand sounded from behind him. Turning slowly, Riku had to stare. The Pokemon before him... it had to be a Pokemon right? It's white and dark blue fur, its curved horn, the red eyes piercing into him, as if it could see into his soul. 

"Sol," it barked, approaching him and bumping its horn into his chest. 

Riku's eyes softened, "Are you... my partner?" 

Red eyes gleamed in agreement, letting Riku's hands brush its fur, a sign of trust, and a start of a new partnership. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora's Partners: Togepi  
> Riku's Partners: Absol  
> Kairi's Partners: Cleffa
> 
> Absol was one of the Pokemon that really came to mind when I was thinking about Riku specifically. The other will show up a bit later. But yeah.


	9. Metronome Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to write this particular meeting out until today. its more cracky than usual.

Kairi stared the Togepi and Absol

Sora and Riku stared at the Cleffa.

Kairi backed away slightly as Sora and Riku took a step forward.

Sora opened his mouth and...

"Is that a Pokemon?"

Kairi flinched, clutching Cleffa closer as she muttered, "Yeah."

"Ho... what's its name?" Riku looked at the tiny star shaped Pokemon curiously

"She's a Cleffa. Why do you have a Togepi and Absol with you?" 

"Is that what he's called?" Riku said, his hands brushing the white mane of the Disaster Pokemon. "He appeared to me a little after you arrived on Destiny Islands. Togepi on the other hand..."

"Spent a long time as an egg with me!" Sora grinned, hands behind his head.

Togepi chirped happily as it rolled off Absol's back and waddled towards Cleffa, wanting play with only other Pokemon it's size. Cleffa struggled out of Kairi's arms, much to her surprise, approached Togepi and began playing. Absol on the other hand huffed, heading to a quiet spot nearby to watch over them.

"It's nice that they get along," Riku murmured. "Are all Pokemon this friendly?"

Kairi shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I remember bits and pieces of playing with Cleffa, but not how I met her."

Togepi and Cleffa began waving their tiny hands in the air, Sora noticing the glow coming from them, "Hey... what are they doing?"

Absol shot up from where he sat, before tackling the trio to the ground much to their shock.

A pair of chirping cries was followed up with a blinding light... and an explosion of water and electricity. Sora and Kairi yelped as a blast of wind from the explosion battered at them, Absol's body barely shielding them. Riku watched in horror at the destruction from the two tiny creatures as he peeked out from under Absol.

Then, he noticed a problem when everything subsided. Togepi and Cleffa both sat in the center of the mess, completely knocked out.

"Togepi!""Cleffa!" Sora and Kairi both shouted, horrified that the two tiny Pokemon were hurt, scrambling to pick up their tiny forms. 

Riku on the other hand, patted Absol's horn and shuddered with relief, "Thanks for saving us Absol..."

Absol simply nodded, nudging his partner with gentle reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> Cleffa and Togepi both know Metronome.  
> Cue disaster as they use Zap Cannon and Hydro Cannon and knock each other out because of it. Whoops.
> 
> Sora's Partners: Togepi  
> Riku's Partners: Absol  
> Kairi's Partners: Cleffa


End file.
